dragonlegionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Legion Wiki:MP Management
MP Management It's time for our tenth ''tip of the day! Yesterday, we discussed Weather. If you haven't read it, be sure to check it out. :) Today's tip is about '''MP Management'. As we all know, MP provides ways to attack during Dragon Battles. MP Management is very important for Dragon Battles! With the upcoming League of Dragoon starting soon, it is important everyone understand how best to manage their MP! Let's take a look: How to Get MP Conquest Conquesting is a slow but steady way to gain MP. Conquesting is most effective when used during Battle down times. Let's suppose the First Battle (8am) ends and your MP bar is empty. This would be a good time to conquest and refill your MP bar back to 100 before the Second Battle (2pm). Blessings You are given'' 10 Blessings per day''. Blessings will immediately restore some MP to both yourself, and the player you bless. Blessings are best used in the middle of a battle, to provide an extra boost for that last minute attack. Facebook/Twitter You can setup your Facebook/Twitter connection through "Settings." Facebook/Twitter are an absolute MUST-HAVE in my mind. Using either Facebook or Twitter will grant you an immediate 40 MP during a battle. You can use BOTH, EVERY battle of the day! This is a FREE 80 MP PER battle! Scouting In a previous "Tip of the Day" I talked about scouting. I recommend checking it out. In regards to MP Management, at the bare minimum, you should be utilizing a 4 hour scout between all 3 battles. This will allow you to gain 40 MP during each battle. There is also a nice 11 hour Gap between Battle 3, and 1, in which you can utilize an 8 hour scout. For Maximum MP, you can send out an 8 hour Scout with a silver or gold clock. This will reduce the time enough so that your scout is guaranteed to return during the battle (the time gap between battle 1-3 is 5 hours per battle.) This means when Battle 2 ends, you can safely send an 8 hour scout away (with a silver or gold clock) and still gain 80 MP during the third and final battle. Daily 100 Once per day, you can gain a FREE 100 MP! Use this wisely! Where to Spend MP Next, let's look at the battle system, regarding WHERE to spend your MP. *Battle 1 is worth 1 VP *Battle 2 is worth 2 VP *Battle 3 is worth 3 VP Battle 3 (8pm Pacific) is clearly the most important battle. You should definitely go into this battle with a full MP bar and be the most prepared for it. This includes: Having most of your blessings still available, having a scout ready to return for MP, and having your Daily 100 MP still available. This will give your guild the best chance possible to win that third (and most important) battle! Stay tuned for tomorrow's GM Tip of the Day! - GM Zoser